Uncharted 2: Among Thieves
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ist ein von Naughty Dog entwickeltes Action-Adventure, für die Playstation 3. Allgemeines Das Spiel konnte sich bisher 4,55 Millionen Mal verkaufen (Stand: 10. April 2011) und ist das schnellstverkaufte 'First Party'-Spiel für die PlayStation 3. Zudem war Uncharted mit 45 Auszeichnungen das Spiel mit der besten Grafik, und mit 37 Auszeichnungen das beste Action/Adventure-Spiel des Jahres 2009. Handlung Im zweiten Teil von Uncharted begegnet der Schatzsucher und Abenteurer Nathan Drake zwei alten Bekannten. Sein alter Freund Harry Flynn sowie Chloe Frazer wollen mit seiner Hilfe in ein schwer bewachtes türkisches Museum einbrechen, um dort ein wertvolles Artefakt zu stehlen. Dieses soll persönliche Hinweise von Marco Polo enthalten, die erklären, was mit seiner Flotte, die auf hoher See verloren ging, geschah. Drake stimmt zu und bricht gemeinsam mit Flynn in das Museum ein. Sie finden in dem Artefakt, einer alten Öllampe, eine Karte, die versteckte Hinweise gibt, dass Marco Polo den Cintamani-Stein gefunden hat, der ungeahnte Kräfte besitzt und sich im mythologischen Shambala befinden soll. Allerdings wird Drake von Flynn verraten und wenig später von der Polizei verhaftet. Nach drei Monaten im Gefängnis wird er von seinem Mentor Victor Sullivan und Chloe Frazer freigekauft. Zu dritt nehmen sie sich vor, Flynn bis nach Borneo zu folgen, da die Karte aus der Öllampe dieses als Standort der verschollenen Flotte angegeben hat. In Borneo entdecken die drei Gefährten, dass Flynn für den Söldner und Kriegsverbrecher Lazarevic arbeitet. Lazarevic ist wie besessen auf der Suche nach Shambala und dem Cintamani-Stein. Chloe, die ursprünglich auch für Lazarevic arbeitete, bringt in dessen Lager Bomben an, um ihn abzulenken. Währenddessen machen sich Sully und Drake auf die Suche nach Marco Polos verschollener Mannschaft. Diese finden sie in einem alten Bergtempel. Dort entdecken sie außerdem einen goldenen Phurba. Dieser soll als Schlüssel nach Shambala dienen. Drake nimmt den Dolch an sich, doch beim Verlassen des Bergtempels werden sie von Flynn überrascht und können ihm nur knapp entkommen. Drake reist weiter nach Nepal, wo sich auch Lazarevic befindet. Die lokale Bevölkerung wehrt sich gegen die Durchsuchung der Stadt durch Lazarevic. Drake trifft Chloe wieder und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Tempel, der den Eingang zu Shambala zeigen soll. Während der Suche treffen Chloe und Drake auf Elena Fisher, die Reporterin des ersten Teils. Diese ist zusammen mit dem Kameramann Jeff auf Lazarevics Spur, da sie seine Verbrechen für ihren Sender aufdecken will. Zu viert machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Tempel und verschanzen sich dort. Chloe und Drake untersuchen den Tempel näher. Im Inneren einer Statue finden sie den nächsten Hinweis, indem sie den goldenen Dolch in eine Vorrichtung stecken. Die entstehende Karte zeigt die verschneiten Berge Nepals, in denen sich der Eingang nach Shambala befinden soll. Chloe, Drake, Elena und Jeff flüchten aus dem Tempel vor Lazarevics Söldnern, werden schließlich jedoch von Flynn und Lazarevic gefunden. Lazarevic tötet Jeff, nimmt Drake die Karte ab und begibt sich in die Berge. Chloe begleitet nun wieder Lazarevic. Elena und Drake gelingt es zu fliehen. Drake erreicht in letzter Sekunde einen Zug Lazarevics, der auf dem Weg in die Berge ist. Dort trifft er auf Chloe, die allerdings nicht gerettet werden möchte und Drake auffordert aus dem Zug zu verschwinden. In diesem Moment taucht Flynn auf und schießt Drake an. Drake flüchtet in einen anderen Waggon, den er vom Rest des Zuges absprengt. Dies führt zum Entgleisen des Zuges. Schwer verletzt wacht er in einer verschneiten Berglandschaft auf, wo er wenig später von einem Sherpa gefunden wird. Der Sherpa bringt ihn in sein Dorf, wo Drake wieder auf Elena trifft. Dort macht er außerdem die Bekanntschaft mit dem deutschen Forscher Karl Schäfer, der 70 Jahre zuvor eine Expedition in den Himalaja geleitet hatte. Gemeinsam mit dem Sherpa, der ihn gerettet hat, erkundet Drake eine nahe Höhle, in der sie nicht nur Spuren von Bergsteigern, sondern auch einen Yeti finden. Daraufhin finden sie heraus, dass die Leichen, die sich in einem Eistempel in der Höhle befinden, ehemalige SS-Leute, die von Schäfer getötet wurden, waren. Auf dem Rückweg zum Dorf entdecken Drake und der Sherpa, das dieses von Lazarevics Männern zerstört wird. Schäfer wird gefangen genommen und weggebracht, aber Drake und Elena verfolgen Lazarevic weiter. Die beiden kämpfen sich durch ein altes Kloster, um Schäfer zu befreien, finden diesen jedoch erst kurz vor seinem Tod. Nachdem Schäfer gestorben ist suchen sie weiter nach dem Eingang nach Shambala. Auf der Suche begegnet Drake einigen der Yetis, die er auch schon in der Höhle gesehen hat. In einem der Türme belauscht Drake Lazarevic, der nun den goldenen Dolch besitzt. Er droht Flynn und befiehlt ihm, sich mit der Suche nach Shambala zu beeilen. Als Lazarevic und Flynn verschwunden sind, stellt Drake Chloe, die offenbar zur anderen Seite übergelaufen ist. Sie gibt ihm nun jedoch plötzlich den Dolch, den sie zuvor von Lazarevic bekommen hat, und bittet ihn, die beiden Bösewichter zu erledigen. Wenig später finden Elena und Drake den Eingang nach Shambala. Dort geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt von Flynn, Lazarevic und seinen Männern. Der Söldner bringt Chloe mit und droht, entweder sie oder Elena zu töten, wenn Drake ihn und seine Mannschaft nicht nach Shambala führt. Gezwungenermaßen willigt Drake ein und führt Flynn durch den Eingang und mehrere Höhlen hindurch, bis sie von den Yetis überrascht werden, die sich als verkleidete Einheimische entpuppen. Lazarevics Männer öffnen das Tor nach Shambala. Nach dem Betreten tauchen jedoch noch mehr Einheimische auf und töten einen Teil der Soldaten. Durch die entstehende Unruhe gelingt es Chloe, Elena und Drake kurzzeitig zu fliehen. Die drei wollen den Cintamani-Stein vor Lazarevic finden und ihn zerstören, da Lazarevic den Stein benutzen will, um unbesiegbar zu werden und die Weltherrschaft zu erreichen. Die drei erreichen einen Tempel, in welchem sie den Baum des Lebens finden. Die Einheimischen, die die Söldner getötet hatten, waren früher Menschen, die durch Genuss desHarzes vom Baum des Lebens mutierten. Drake ahnt, dass Lazarevic das gleiche vorhat und will ihn aufhalten. Doch bevor er gehen kann, treffen sie Flynn wieder, der von seinem Boss zurückgelassen wurde. Elena nähert sich ihm, doch Flynn sprengt sich mit einer Granate in die Luft, deren Sicherheitsstift zuvor von Lazarevic entfernt wurde. Elena wird dabei schwer verletzt. Drake und Chloe schleppen Elena aus dem Tempel, doch Drake beschließt, beide Frauen allein zu lassen, um Lazarevic aufzuhalten. Doch er kommt zu spät und muss mit ansehen, wie er das Harz des Baumes isst. Drake bekämpft ihn und kann ihn durch Schüsse auf das explodierende Harz so weit verwunden, dass Lazarevic kampfunfähig wird. Das Töten von Lazarevic überlässt er den plötzlich auftauchenden Einheimischen. Drake kehrt zu Chloe und der verletzten Elena zurück und kann mit beiden noch rechtzeitig aus Shambala flüchten, das durch die Zerstörung des Lebensbaums in sich zusammenbricht. Sie kehren ins Dorf zurück, wo sie Schäfer begraben und Elena gesund pflegen. Am Ende des Spiels werden Drake und Elena ein Paar. Mehrspieler Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger verfügt Uncharted 2 über einen Multiplayer. Dort spielen 2 Teams mit jeweils 5 Leuten verschiedene Modi, wie zum Beispiel Deathmatch oder Plündern, welches dem Capture the Flag-Prinzip ähnelt. Mit Boostern kann man sich Vorteile verschaffen, wie besseres Zielen, oder schnelleres Tragen des Schatzes. Außerdem gibt es kooperative Missionen, in denen 3 Spieler gegen KI-Gegner antreten. Für den Mehrspielermodus bietet Naughty Dog im Playstation 3 Store Erweiterungen wie neue Karten und Charaktere. Zusatzinhalte * Am 27. November 2009 erweiterte Naughty Dog zusammen mit einem Patch das Spiel kostenlos um eine Mehrspielerkarte. * Am 28. Januar 2010 wurde das erste Zusatzpaket veröffentlicht welches den Mehrspielermodus um sieben Charaktere aus anderen Spielen (inFamous, Resistance und Killzone 2) erweitert. * Am 25. Februar 2010 wurde das zweite Zusatzpaket veröffentlicht und erweitert das Spiel um zwei neuen Karten und sechs Charaktere. Des Weiteren wurde das Spiel durch einen Patch um jeweils zwölf Medaillen und Trophäen erweitert. * Ende April 2010 wurde das dritte Zusatzpaket veröffentlicht und erweitert das Spiel um ein Koop-Spiel, sechs neue Charaktere (Drake im Taucheranzug, Drake im Baseball-Shirt, Prakoso, Platzor, Glowzor, Toter Forscher), einen neuen Koop-Spielmodus für zwei bis drei Spieler, zwei neue Karten sowie elf weitere Trophäen. * Zur WM 2010 in Südafrika gab es für den Mehrspielermodus verschiedene T-Shirts für die Charaktere 'Nathan Drake' und 'Harry Flynn' (Deutschland, Mexiko, Spanien usw.). * Am 25. Juni 2010 wurde durch einen Patch das Maximum des Levels auf 80 erhöht und um zwei weitere kostenlose böse Charaktere, Dutch für Level 70 und Blain für Level 80 erweitert. Des Weiteren wurde die Grenze des Geldes für jede Runde von 50.000 auf 75.000 erhöht. * Im Episodenpack Eye of Indra sind die beiden in den Episoden vorkommenden Rika Raja (Gut, Schwester von Eddy Raja) und Daniel Pinkerton (Böse) dabei, die man für den Online-Modus als Charaktere verwenden kann. Galerie Trivia Quellen *Wikipedia en:Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Kategorie:Uncharted Reihe Kategorie:Videospiel